My Messed Up Life
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Rose's friend Mason invents a time machine so they could go to any dimension they please. Something goes terribly wrong and Rose is tossed into the year 2028 where there is an all out war and the innocents must fight to save their lives. Now armed with her team of Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and Dimitri Belikov, Will they be able to survive or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 1

-Rose Hathaway August 5th 2028

Back in 2015, Where she originally was before any of this happened, people believed the future would be the best. How wrong they were. The people of 2015 had no clue what was ahead of them. Rose had no clue either until her friend invented something that she thought was impossible. An actual real life time machine.

Unfortunetly, there had been a few kinks in his planning to get us both here. It got me here only, but it wouldn't allow me to go back. Before she got to ahead of herself though, she had to go back to that day. That day that changed her life forever and sent her into a downward spiral. Her name was Rose Hathaway and this was her story.

-Rose Hathaway June 23rd 2015

Rose woke up as the sound of her alarm clock startled her awake. She stretched out and yawned. It was her first official day of summer and she didn't plan it wasting time in bed. She jumped out of her bed, threw darts at her Hannah Montana poster, and got her outfit ready for the day. It consisted of a lace black skirt, a red and black corset, black hooped earings, and what her mother would call hooker heels.

Next, she went downstairs and gave her roommate Lissa a hug.

"It's too early in the morning for a hug Rose."

"Cheer up Lissa. It's summer."

"I swear you and summer are like me and crack."

Rose laughed and released her so she could get some cereal. She found her lucky charms and poured some into a bowl. Yum. She ate fast, so she could spend the day helping Mason.

Mason Ashford had been her best friend since fifth grade. He helped her out by inviting her to stay at his home when her mother kicked her out of the house. She spent a little over a year living with Mason until she scrapped up enough money to be Lissa's roommate. Mason had reluctantly let her leave after she had assured him that she would be fine.

"What is on your agenda for the first fantastic day of summer?"

"I'm going over to Mason's house."

"OOOOH. You and Mason sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut up we're not like that."

"You mean to tell me you lived with that hunk for a year and a half and you didn't tap that."

She laughed. "You are so gross sometimes."

"I'm just stating the obvious. He's totally into you."

"We're just friends."

"Sure you are."

"What are you doing today?"

"Work. You know some of us actually have jobs."

"I have a job."

"At a petting zoo."

"It's still a job."

"I better get going. Don't forget to lock up."

She nodded. As soon as she finished her cereal it took her ten minutes to get to Mason's house. She noticed him inside of the garage staring at his time machine.

"Are you still working on that thing?"

Justin smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Rose. Are you finally ready to test this?"

"You actually believe that it's finished."

He nodded and opened up the sliding door to the time machine.

"Does your mom mind that your using parts of her shower?"

"Just get in Rose."

She nodded and stepped inside. This better work Mason or else we're doing something else today."

"Fine. Are you ready?"

"Just do it already."

He flipped the lever and she cried out. A sharp pain rippled through her and pulled at her bones so hard that she thought they were going to crack. Then her hair lifted and her body felt like it was floating. Then she took one last glance at Mason before she evaporated into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 2

Rose Hathaway, June 23rd 2023

Rose gripped the back of her head and cried out in pain. She must have hit it on the machine when she collapsed or something. She sat up and gasped in amazement. This wasn't Mason's basement. It didn't even look like Montana.

The ground was dirt only with only a few wooden houses and the sky was pitch black. It looked like a no man's land. She came up to her feet and looked around. There was no drop of water anywhere. She limped to one of the houses and knocked.

No one answered, so she opened the unlocked door and noticed piles of uniforms well if uniforms consisted of plain white t-shirts and black pants. Well she might as well look the part while she was grabbed a plain black backpack and disposed of her old clothes to switch out to the new ones. Now she just looked a little less out of place.

Rose stepped out of the house and walked further into what she now called the wasteland before she grabbed two other before she was grabbed by two men in black suits.

"Silence. You will follow us or we will throw you in the chamber so our machine can rip you apart limb from limb."

She gulped and followed them. About one hundred and twenty two steps later, Rose saw a town full of wooden houses, work places, and a factory or two. Somehow she suspected that Mason had sent her back to western times. She was so going to smack him when she got back.

A giant wooden house appeared and she was pushed inside. A man stood there with his arm draped over a woman who looked strangely like her.

"Who are you?" the man bellowed, but his eyes didn't show anger they showed confusion. Her mind told her that lying was the best decision.

"My name is Charice." She said.

She really had to stop obsessing over the cast of Glee.

"Where have you come from?"

"The south."

"Well I'm the mayor of this little town."

"I would prefer a name."

"Mason Ashford."

Her jaw dropped. How the hell did he get here?

"What year is this?"

His eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"It's 2023 my dear child."

Her eyes widened. This couldn't be right.

"And this is my wife Rose."

Rose's eyes widened more. The girl was the future her, but she didn't loom happy. Why?

"Well, as you may know Charice, if you are going to be allowed permission to stay here you must work like the rest of us so Spirdon here will show you the way out and where your new accommodations will be."

The woman shook her head at Rose as if warning her to play along. She followed Spirdon, Well mor dragged than followed, but she ended up being shoved into a room full of people washing clothes and dishes. An attractive male stepped forward and took her hand. His curly brown hair was down to his ears and he also had brown eyes to match and a nicely sculpted chest. He couldn't have been more older than her future self.

"I see they got you too. I'm Dimitri."

"Charice."

"I'll call you Char for short."

Rose nodded as she looked at the other thirty people behind him. They obviously weren't as friendly.

"What is she doing here?" A middle aged man said.

"They probably captured her dad. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be here like most of us."

"I say we get rid of her. The last thing we need around here is another mouth to feed."

"She's done nothing to deserve it dad. I say we keep her and if she doesn't prove to be useful then we can get rid of her."

She gulped as the man's harsh eyes landed on her. She wanted to go back home to her lucky charms and Glee marathons, but she had a feeling that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Fine, but if either one of you steps out of line then she's gone and Elena will get your portion of the food as well Dimitri."

Dimitri nodded, but Rose felt like pointing out that no real father did that to his son.

"Come along girl these clothes and dishes won't wash themselves."

She nodded and took a dish. At least this part of the day should be simple. It seemed like forever until they dragged the males and females apart to go do their separate things.

They dragged the girls to a big town house where they were assigned dusting and cleaning. She ended up in her future selves room and cleaned up as she noticed pictures of her past life that she never got to experience. She noticed pictures of her and Mason as teens attending the prom together, Their wedding day, and the birth of their first child, which was a girl. She dusted quickly and noticed that her pictures turned from happy to miserable. She would always wonder what happened to make her so miserable. She exhaled and turned before bumping into Mason.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Quit the bullshit Rose. I know it's you. I don't forget you. I mean we were best frineds for years and you are my wife after all."

"So send me back to modern times."

"I can't the time machine here is broken, so it looks like you're stuck here until I can find a way to fix it."

"You. Me. What's our daughter's name?" She said pointing to the picture.

"Esme."

"That's a pretty name."

"Her full name is Esmeralda."

"As in the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"If I remember correctly it was one of your favorite movies."

She smiled and made the bed.

"Why am I not happy?"

"Depression got the best of you. At least that's what they say. I'm not the man I used to be Rose. I've changed because of fame and power. I even cheated on you with not one but four woman, because I was unsatisfied with our sex life. But no matter what you always stuck by my side. The only reason we were married in the first place was because you were clinging onto hope that I'd become the man I used to be."

"I guess I didn't succeed."

He shrugged and gathered the laundry from the hamper.

"Well it was nice speaking with you, but some people here actually have to work." She said.

She exited the room and ran smack into Dimitri who had lipstick on his neck. She grimaced and ran her finger over the spot. He sucked in a breath and looked backwards.

"Fooling around at work?" She asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She shrugged and pulled her hand away.

"There. It's all gone."

"Thank Char. I owe you one."

"No you don't. This is just my way of thanking you for this morning."

"It's always a pleasure to help a fine lady like yourself."

They laughed until another boy with Black hair and blue eyes showed up.

"Guys get back to work."

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

The boy shook his head and left.

"I'll catch you later Char."

"Right back at you Dimitri."

Rose went downstairs and saw her future daughter. She had brown hair like hers and Blue eyes like Mason's. She was trying to reach for an apple while the other me just watched her. Rose went over to the little girl and gave her the apple. Esme smiled and ran out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"She's my daughter too or have you forgotten what you looked like when you were a teenager."

"She wouldn't exist if we hadn't had married Mason."

"But he was a good guy."

"He's not a nice guy anymore Rose. I wouldn't be shocked if Esme turns out just like him."

"Why are you so miserable?"

"Just too many changes I guess."

"Change is a good thing."

"Not always."

"I have to get back to work."

"Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you Charice."

She grabbed the basket she had been carrying only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Dimitri and his dad.

"Do you have a death wish son? What are you thinking? She's the mayor's wife! Do you actually for a second think that she loves you? She doesn't son, so stop this before you get killed."

"No father. I will not stop seeing her. She's the only sunlight in my life and without her the world would be dim."

"Please son stop this before someone gets hurt. There are tons of girls here you just have to pick one."

"There not her." he said walking away.

Rose was floored. Dimitri was having an affair with well her and she could already tell that this was not going to end well. For either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 3

When night rolled around , it striked Rose that she had a dilemma. She had no place to sleep and she was also hungry. Dinner that night had only consisted of beans after all. She bumped into Dimitri and he smiled.

"Hey Charice, What are you doing right now?"

"I'm pondering my dilemma."

"No where to stay?"

"Something like that."

"Well you can come stay with me and my dad. We have the room after all."

"I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean your father and I aren't exactly chummy."

"He'll come around eventually."

She shrugged and followed him to a small house where he opened the door and the man she had saw earlier was fixing up some flowers.

"What's this Dimitri?"

"She needs a place to stay."

His father looked at her and shrugged.

"Get her out of those clothes boy."

"Excuse me." She blushed.

"Well you can't come to our bonfire with your work clothes."

"I have nothing else to wear."

"Go get Viktoria's old dress she never wore."

Dimitri nodded and Rose followed him to a separate room in what she assumed was a small cottage. He pulled out a red sun dress with a v neck and she changed clothes.

"I thought it was only you and your dad here?"

"Viktoria was….sent away."

Rose shudderedat the thought of it.

"What's up with the bonfire?"

"If you could call it that. We have no food for it."

"Rough winter." They both said in unison sending them into a giggling fit.

"We'd better get going."

Rose nodded and they went out of the room. His father was smiling when he saw them together and now she knew why. He wanted to push her and Dimitri together to avoid Dimitri's affair with the mayor's wife not knowing that it was her.

"Come on boy. Escort her like a proper gentlemen."

Dimitri rolled his eyes at his father and looped his arm through hers. The touch sent shock waves through her skin and she almost jerked out of his grip. If he did that to her she wondered how he affected the older version of her.

They walked to the outskirts of town, past where she first came through the time machine, and to a small very narrow stream where a fire was burning and the children were playing a game of tag while the teens and the adults made their separate groups.

"Why don't you introduce her to your friends Dimitri?"

Dimitri nodded and took her to the group of five teens minus them. Two girls and three boys stared at her interested. A boy who had messy brown hair sat up and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Adrian."

"Charice."

"So I've heard. I'm glad the old man didn't kill you. It's been so long since we've had someone new here."

"Who would want to come here?" the boy she had seen earlier said.

"Who are you?"

"Damon. I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but it's really not."

"Your choice." She said as she looked to the last boy with blonde hair.

"I'm Eddie. It's nice to meet you and ignore Damon. He's just mad because he can't get laid."

Rose laughed slightly as Damon gave Eddie a glare.

"I'll keep that in mind. And what about you two?" She asked the girls who were huddled together.

The first girl had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She got up and shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Sydney."

"Rose."

The other girl stood up and gave her a handshake.

"And I'm Elena."

"It's nice to meet you."

Rose smiled and sat down. She noticed marshmallows and wondered where they had gotten them from.

"Where did you manage to get those?"

"Esme. She's a sweet heart which is more than I can say about her father." Sydney said.

Rose felt like defending Mason, but after what she had saw and experienced what these people had gone through she had to say that they were right about him. She sat down next to Elena and Sydney taking a marshmallow so she could roast it on a stick.

"I wish we had chocolate and graham crackers. I would kill for a smores."

"The only people who can gain access to chocolate is the mayor's wife and family. They keep it in the pantry." Damon said.

She shrugged and savored the taste of her marshmallow.

"Any good stories from today. We'll go around in a circle. Adrian you start first."

"I finally got somewhere on that project the mayor assigned me to do."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I'm redecorating Esme's room to her liking. She's easy to please."

"That's interesting."

"How about you Damon?"

"I was in charge of making sure people did their jobs today."

"Sounds boring." Eddie said in a girly voice.

Rose laughed. Eddie had been her favorite so far.

"I taught Esme how to read today. She even gave me a kiss."

"Maybe she has a crush on you." Elena said

"She's a little young for me."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"I wouldn't go that far with the mayor's daughter."

Elena shrugged and Rose looked at Sydney.

"I helped Rose pick out a ball gown for the gala this Thursday."

"Interesting." Elena said.

"I'm surprised that she let you help." Rose said.

Sydney shrugged and ate the remainder of her marshmallow.

"What about you Elena?"

"I cleaned all day. What about you Charice?"

"I met Esme today."

"Isn't she the most adorable little girl ever?" Sydney gushed.

"Yea. She is. What about you Dimitri?"

"Nothing interesting." He said staring at the marshmallow.

Rose could tell that he was lying, but she didn't push it. She didn't need a reason for someone not to like her. They finished up and gathered around the fire to hear a story that Dimitri's father was telling us. This would be interesting.

"I met the mayor Mason when I was younger, he was a cruel man with a soon to be beautiful bride. I went to the girl and offered her a way out with me and my boy Dimitri. She refused to leave his side, but Dimitri here kept trying. The girl refused and then before too long she was stuck with Mason's baby. She loves that little girl more than herself though."

"It sure doesn't seem that way." Sydney said.

"Make no mistake that no matter what you hear, Esme is the only thing that Rose cares about." Dimitri said.

"Anyway as I was saying is that Rose and Esme don't deserve to be treated this way."

"I have a theory." Rose blurted out.

"Would you like to share your theory?"

"Well I do know a thing or two about Rose."

"Spit it out girl. What's your story?"

"It's a story, but I'm pretty sure I heard it from somewhere."

Rose took a deep breath and continued.

"When Rose was a little girl, she had a bad life. Her father left her to go through a war and her mother was a vicious drunk who would beat Rose senseless. When Rose turned thirteen, she meet Mason. He was so kind and nice to her that when her mother kicked her out she moved in with him. He loved her like a sister and they got along great. However then she met Lissa and decided to move in with her. Then during the summer of 2011, her friend Mason perfected a time machine and she decided to stand by him no matter was not love that bound her to him, but rather a sense of obligation to the boy who had given her a second chance."

Dimitri gaped at her, but his father laughed outright.

"I don't believe that. I say she was a slave."

"How do you know?"

"We all are. Our lives are just a game to him."

"That's not true."

"Oh really. Tell me child. What has he done for us?"

"I-"

"Exactly. Don't challenge things that you can't girl."

"I guess I just believe in the best of people."

"And that will be your downfall."

"No it will be the thing that makes me stronger."

"Enough. Dimitri escort Charice home."

Dimitri nodded and she jerked up stomping back to the house. Who the hell did this man think he was?


	4. Chapter 4

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 4

Rose's eyes flickered just as the cold water splashed into her face. She jerked up and noticed Dimitri standing over her with a bucket. Water dripped from it's ends and she was tempted to tackle him to the ground.

"What the hell?" she hissed.

"Not here. Come outside with me."

Her teeth chattered as they walked past his sleeping dad and into the darkness of the night.

"I know your name isn't really Charice." He said.

She scoffed and was about to head back inside when he grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Stop playing games Rose."

"How did you know?"

Dimitri let go of her arm and sat down on a nearby log.

"Because I would know you anywhere."

She bit her lip and sat down next to him.

"You love her don't you?"

"You know I do."

"It was the story wasn't it?"

"Yes. That's how I knew you were her for sure. My God you look beautiful like this."

"I'm fucking things up."

"No you're not. You can't fuck something up if it was already like that."

"I just don't know what happened to him."

"Power did."

Rose frowned and put her head between her hands.

"I want to go back home and fix this, but how can I do that with no time machine?"

"Do you remember the original blue prints?"

"Of course I do, but I can't build it like he can."

"Then you have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Go to him as an equal."

"I can't do that."

"You have to try or else nothing will ever be the same again."

"Would that be such a bad thing like you said you can't fuck something up if it's already too fucked up."

"And you can also try to make it better. I know you hate it here and you'd rather be back home."

"I really do."

"Then fight this. You were brought here for a reason. Don't mess it up."

She nodded as they went back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 5

Rose, July 1st 2023

Rose wiped the sweat off her brow as she examined the dress before her. The dress she had made with her own two hands. It took her about a week to have the balls to carry through with this plan and Dimitri had helped her along the way. This week had been hell and she would never forget what happened to sweet Sydney

*flashback*

Rose June 28th 2023

Rose gazed at Sydney in the mirror as she hid behind the satin curtains of the ballroom. She was scrubbing the floors when Mason had came up and pushed her. She saw his blood shot eyes and she could tell that he had been drinking.

He ripped Sydney's dress up and she begged him to get off. When he refused she hit him with the hard handle of the sponge and pushed him off. He tore open her torso and she kneed him.

Luckily or so she thought, two guards had came, but of course they had taken Mason's side and rose watched as Sydney was whipped making bloody and bruised welts all over her back. They released her and she cried out from the pain.

"Remember Sydney. You're mine." Mason said before leaving.

Rose rushed to her side and helped her to the cabin where they put medicine on the lashes.

"I'll make him pay for this." she had promised Sydney.

She looked Rose in the eye and smiled.

"I really hope you do. Get that bastard."

*end of flashback*

Dimitri finishes up lacing up the corset and hooking the black stockings to the clips. Rose threw her servant's clothes back on and gave Dimitri a hug.

"Let's hope this works." She whispered.

"I'm praying that it does."

She smiled as he rubbed her arms. She had to admit that even though Dimitri had a weird obsession with her older self he was overall a great guy. He wished her good luck one more time as he put the knife by her underwear and tights.

If this worked Mason would never see his death coming and they all would be free. While Rose was conflicted about killing her best friend she knew that she had to. She took a deep breath and made her way to Mason's room praying that she wouldn't be there.

She knocked on Mason's door and thankfully she had caught him alone. Now it was time to put her plan in place.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you silly."

"About what?"

"May I come in or are you going to let a girl stand out here forever?"

At first she thought Mason would do just that, but instead he held the door open and gestured for her to come inside. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the room.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I saw you with Sydney the other day."

"And you wanted to yell at me for it."

"I did but not in the way you think." She said turning around.

She hoisted the knife into her corset and smiled. Hopefully this would work or she was in deep shit.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw you with Sydney I got a little jealous."

"Jealous. How so?"

"Because I wanted to be the one underneath you."

"I know you Rose. You hate being with me."

"That was before I came here Mason and I'm much more naïve then your wife is."

"You are my wife."

She smiled and stepped over to him removing her clothes. His eyes popped out. Rose was just thankful he couldn't see the outline of her knife.

"I'm a younger version of your wife Mason. And I bet I feel so much better. Tell me when's the last time you had sex with that old hag."

"I'm not cheating on her Rose."

"But that's the thing Mason. I am her, so technically you're not cheating if we're the same person."

She pushed Mason on the bed and straddled him.

"Say you want me Mason. I promise I'll make you feel good."

She tried to push down the bile. This had to work. That's when he kissed her and she saw her opportunity. She lifted the knife as Mason kissed her neck and swung. She expected a scream, but when she opened her eyes all Rose saw was Mason holding the knife by the blade with a look of fury in his eyes. He shoved Rose off of him and she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Get. Out."

"Mason-"

"Get out Rose or I swear I'll kill you too."

"Kill me too?"

"Get out!" he yelled.

This time Rose had obeyed but not because she was scared. She had to warn the others and she had to hurry.

Rose ran into the village and into the worker's headquarters jumping into Dimitri's arms.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"He's coming after us."

Those were the last words she used before the building itself blew up.


	6. Chapter 6

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 6

Rose coughed as she sat up looking around. The building had collapsed around us and all she could see were dead bodies everywhere. She almost screamed when she saw Dimitri's father on the floor looking at her with lifeless eyes. Poor Dimitri.

Rose stood up and looked around trying to find any survivors in the wreckage. She saw a lot of bodies and a lot of blood and gore when finally she stumbled on a glorious yet not glorious sight. Elena was on the floor crying with Sydney's head in her lap.

A trickle of blood went down her mouth as Elena cried some more.

"Elena, Is she okay?"

"She's dead, Charice. He killed her."

Rose sighed and picked Elena up with her crying every step of the way. They had to find more people. She couldn't tell if her or Elena had any injuries and she needed those checked out. About ten minute later they uncovered Damon and helped him up. At least Rose knew a broken leg when she saw one.

Elena and Rose bandaged the leg up and helped Damon as they tried to find more. Her heart sank when she saw Dimitri. Dimitri had somehow got out of wherever he was and find his father. He cried as he held his father and rocked back and forth.

"Dad please wake up!" he yelled crying.

Rose stepped to Dimitri and he tackled her to the ground pressing her arms above her head. He was obviously traumatized. She had to talk him out of it.

"Dimitri. It's okay. It's me. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to get out of here. The building might collapse completely and we don't know how bad it is."

Dimitri let her go as she stood up and took his hand. After they confirmed there was no more survivors, they all made their way out of the wrecked house and saw what was awaiting from them outside.

Every house around the perimeter had been destroyed, which meant that there were more lives that had been lost. That's when something snapped inside her and she turned around to talk to the others.

"Let today be a lesson to all of us my fellow colleagues, Mason Ashford is a leader that needs to be taken down. He may have taken everything from us, but now we will take everything from him. It's finally time for him to pay. It's finally time that we fight. Mason Ashford may have won this battle, but he will not win this war."

The others looked at Rose as she walked away. It was time to finally take him down. Friend or not, this wasn't her Mason. It would never be again.


	7. Chapter 7

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 7

Rose screamed out as she woke herself up about the nightmare she had about all the dead people in their entourage. They were trying to pull her down with them, but she had refused to go with them. She looked around to see Dimitri sleeping on the floor. She hated that she woke up in this world instead of her old one.

She wanted to see her friends again and she wanted her old friend Mason back not this tyrant that she now knew. Dimitri shifted awake and held onto her hand.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything is not okay and it might not be okay again."

Rose threw off her jacket that she had been using as a cover and looked up at the stars. It had been awhile since she truly had enjoyed them.

"So have you found out a plan for today?"

"I figure if we're going to fight an army we'll need some weapon. I figure we can find or make some."

"I'm pretty sure an old fashioned spear won't stand a chance about the guns they'll be pointing at us."

"Fine Mr. Smart ass , we'll gather food and water instead."

"Will you be okay Rose? I know how stressful this must be for you."

"I'll be okay. I'm a fighter and fighters always fight for what we believe in."

Dimitri gave her a smile and she smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 8

Rose listened to the crackling of the fire as Dimitri sat next to her handing her a water bottle.

"What do I owe you for this kind gesture?"

"Nothing except you time."

"Listen Dimitri. I know you love the other Rose, but I'm not her. I'll never be her."

Dimitri smiled sadly as he looked at Rose.

"I know you'll never be her Rose."

"I just don't understand. How did I end up cheating on my husband with you?"

"I can tell you if that's what you really want."

"I'm all ears. Maybe it'll distract me from our shitty situation."

"I doubt it, but I'll tell you anyway. My father and I were traveling from our village when Mason captured us and forced us to work for him. His wife was getting tired of his shit and one day I saw them arguing. He was yelling at her and shaking her this was before she was pregnant. Well he slapped her and she flew to the ground before he walked out. I ran to her side and helped her back up. That's when she started to kiss me and well you could guess the rest. Six weeks later she found out that she was pregnant, but we both know that the baby. Her daughter could very well be mine."

Rose stared at him in shock.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that we might have a daughter together."

Before Rose could form a sentence Dimitri went into the tent leaving Rose to her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 9

Rose let out a sigh as she pushed herself up from the dirt patch she had been sleeping on that previous night. She knew she looked like hell and she would have to find a source of water to wash up. She got up and moved to the section that looked a little suspicious to her. It was greener than most of the desert area and just as she suspected there was a source of water there. A lake to her utter surprise.

The others were still asleep so she stripped off her clothes and felt relief to get off those dirty rags. She dunk them in the water and laid them out to dry as she removed her bra and panties to take care of herself.

She jumped in the cool water and enjoyed what little of it she could before something bad happened. She laid on her back and floated just to keep calm for a couple of minutes until she heard someone jump in the water with her and grab her.

She struggled in their grip and nailed them in the face. She was about to swim away until she saw who she had hit. Dimitri stood there holding his nose where she had punched him. She placed her hands to her mouth in utter horror.

"Dimitri. I am so sorry I didn't mean to."

She pried his hands from his face to see his nose gushing out blood. She took his shirt off of his body and pressed it to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"What were you doing?" she asked trying to take care of the nose bleed.

"I saw you laying naked in the water. What do you think I was thinking I thought they had raped you and left you for dead in the water."

"Sorry I didn't think that far ahead."

Dimitri looked at her as his eyes traveled further down. She knew he had already saw her body before there was just something in his gaze that seemed hotter.

"See something you like?" she asked to hide her embarrassment.

"Yea actually. I do."

And before she knew what was happening. Dimitri was kissing her and she was kissing him back. His hands fell to her back and pressed her closer to him. His hands gathered in her hair as she wrapped her legs around him. His lips let go of her and traveled down her neck resting on the bud of her breast and sucking both of them gently. She moaned as they continued their kiss from earlier.

Before she knew it she was back on the shore laying on her back while Dimitri continued to kiss her. She thought they would of continued until she heard someone clear their throat and she jumped up to see Damon and Elena looking at her with a knowing look.

She grabbed her bra and panties and hurried to put them back on as Dimitri just stared at them in silence. They hadn't gotten much except his shirt off before they were interrupted.

"We would hate to break up this lovely get together, but we need to make a plan and fast. It won't be long until Mason's guards find us and kill us." Damon said.

Elena nodded in agreement. Since when did they agree on anything?

Rose grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. Her clothes might still have been wet, but it was better than being butt ass naked in front of strangers. They sat down in their usual spot as they discussed strategies none of them were any good until Elena thought of one.

"We need to go back to town."

"Are you crazy we'll be shot on the spot?" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"We'll go see my friend Liv. She's a witch of sorts and she can help us out."

"Can she hocus pocus our issues away?" Damon said sarcastically.

"No, but she could put a cloaking spell over us long enough so we can sneak Rose in to talk to Mason. She's the only one he will listen to."

"Yeah Elena he'll sure listen to the girl who nearly stabbed him in the back and betrayed him without blinking an eye."

"I actually think it's a good idea." Rose said.

"Then you're stupid."

"Look I'm the reason we're in this mess in the first place. Please just let me fix it."

"Fine, but if you fail you can't drag us into it."

Rose nodded as she turned to look at Elena.

"Where does Liv live?"


	10. Chapter 10

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 10

Rose looked back and forth across the hallway. She couldn't believe that she actually had snuck in here, but she needed to talk to Mason. Rose exhaled trying to calm down her racing heart. She needed to talk to Mason, but she had to get to him first.

She gave one last look before she made her way to Mason's room. Luckily there was no security when she slipped into it. Mason was there sitting in a chair as soon as she entered he sprang up ready to attack.

"Calm down. All I want to do is talk."

He stood up and walked over to her. She wasn't about to back down though.

"So talk, because of you it's been rather diffucult to find good help these day."

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed all the help."

"Obviously I didn't seeing as how you're standing right beside me. How did you survive by the way?"

"I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to call a truce."

"Why should I grant you one?"

"Because i'm a stupid and obnixious girl who should have stayed in her place. "

Mason shrugged. There had to be someway to get to him.

"Because whether you'd like to believe it or not, you're still one of my best friends. We've been friends ever since we were children Mason and obviously there was something you say in this version of me that made you marry me in the future. Things don't have to happen this way Mason. Just help me get the time machine working again and things can go back to the way they were."

She put her hand on his to help her case a little bit.

"Okay fine i'll do it."

"Thank you Mason."

Mason smiled and she smiled back. Maybe there was an old piece of Mason in there after all.


	11. Chapter 11

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 11

Rose sat up in a cold sweat looking around the room that Mason had arranged for her and the others to share. Mason had given it to them to sleep in for a night until he could come up with a permanent arrangement. She shifted on the bed rolling onto Dimitri in the process. He had been sleeping until she had done that and now he was wide awake and ready for action.

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Mason betraying us."

"I don't blame you on that one."

Rose smiled laying back in the bed. Elena and Damon were snuggled close together. It seemed like the two were getting closer these days.

"Do you think he will?"

"I guess only time will tell. You should probably get some sleep we have a long week ahead of us."

Rose sighed and turned around her head hitting the pillow. She just wished it could be that simple.


	12. Chapter 12

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 12

Ever since Mason had been so generous to take them back under his wing, he had given Rose strict orders to take care of Esme while the other Rose attended to some personal business. She sighed as she put Esme down for a nap. She had to admit it was a little trippy seeing her and Masons' daughter in the flesh, but she knew that if she went back to the past that Esme would be a thing of the past, so sahe enjoyed these moments together when she had the chance.

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"I know baby. Hey I got an idea how about I tell you a story of your dad when he was young."

"You couldn't know my daddy when he was younger. He's too old for you."

She chuckled slightly. If only she knew.

"Well I've heard stories too. Did you want to hear one?"

"Do you know one of what he was like before he was the mayor of this town? I heard he was a lot nicer."

"So did I?"

"Well go ahead."

"I remember hearing a story about your dad and it also involves your mom."

"You look like my mom."

Rose tried to hold it together as she held Esme's hand. She wished things were different for her, but they never could be again.

"So once upon a time your mom and dad were hanging around at the lunch table just goofing around and talking about star wars when your father had a crazy idea of building a time machine."

"A time machine. No way. We haven't used those since daddy was young."

"Yeah your daddy was a pretty interesting person from what I've heard."

"I wish he was still that guy. He hasn't been the same since he became mayor. I know him and my mommy don't talk anymore and my mom she can't even look at me anymore. I just want everything to be okay again."

Rose took Esme's hand.

"They will be sweetie."

"Thanks for spending time with me, I know you didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure."

"Please bring my daddy back." she said before closing her eyes.

Did Esme know?

No she couldn't know anything about this.

Rose took a deep breath and walked out of the room instantly startled. Mason was standing by the wall and looking directly at her. She hated it when he did that. She didn't even know why the other Rose married him in the first place. He wasn't the guy she once knew. Now he was only a monster.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here if memory serves."

"You know what I mean. Stop playing your stupid games and tell me why you're here."

"I have a new term to our agreement."

"Why? We had a deal earlier."

"I have to make sure you don't leave me again if I help you build that time machine."

Rose rolled her eyes. This was typical Mason.

"Fine what is it?"

"I want you to marry me."

"What? You already have a wife."

"Not anymore I don't she left me this afternoon. She said she didn't recongize me anymore and a king is nothing without a queen, so if you ever want the slightest hope of getting out of here you'll marry me."

Rose gasped stunned. She didn't know what to do.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll make sure you'll never get there."

"You'll kill me"

"And everyone you care about, Now will you marry me or not?"

"What happened to you?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"You did. If your not sure how ask your little lover Dimitri. Now if you don't mind I have business to attend to. I expect your answer by tomorrow night and I expect you to spent the night in my chambers tom orrow as well seeing as how you'll have to get used to me for a while."

Rose let out a deep breath as she collapsed to the floor. The next thing she knew Dimitri was at her side.

"What-What do I do?" she said looking into his brown eyes.

"Come on. Come with me."

Rose nodded as Dimitri lifted her up and took her away from this place.


	13. Chapter 13

My Messed Up Life

Chapter 13

Out of all the things Rose had seen herself doing in her teen years getting married to stop another war from breaking out was not one of them. Sighing she examined herself in the full length mirror feeling a sense of dread as she did it. She looked beautiful, but even the most beautiful things could look deceiving no matter how they appeared to be.

Sighing she heard the door open and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to God that it wasn't Mason sneaking a peak before the wedding, but when she turned around it was Dimitri who was looking back at her. Her heart fluttered as she took a step towards him while he did the same like they were some how in sync.

"Roza."

"Dimitri."

She picked up her dress and ran in his arms, he caught her and squeezed her tight as if he was too afraid to ever let her go. She almost wished that he never would. He put her down as she pushed her hair away looking up at him.

"You look so beautiful."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Not when they're from you."

Rose laughed as if anything fro this situation was humorous, but she just couldn't help she hadn't laughed in a while. It felt really good after all they had been through.

"Seriously Roza, Are you okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be okay Dimitri. I don't even want to go through with this, but this isn't about me. This is about everyone who is still left out there fearing for their life. I can't put all of their lives in danger just to save my own. "

Dimitri's hand found their way to her face and tilted it up so her eyes could meet his own.

"But it's still your life Roza. I think it's time you start thinking about your own life too."

"I can't risk that." she said breaking out of his grasp and moving back towards the mirror.

But before she could move another inch he grabbed her arm, spun it back towards him, and than pressed his lips to hers. It still had the feeling of warmth that it always had , but she knew she couldn't get lost in this kiss not now and not ever again.

She broke the kiss and touched her lips as if to savor this forbidden kiss for just a minute longer.

"You can't do that again."

"Roza-"

"No Dimitri, please you have to leave."

"Roza-"

"No Dimitri you have to go."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't leave then there would be no way that I can do this. And I need to do this Dimitri. Please don't do this to me Dimitri or else none of us will make it out alive."

Dimitri nodded as he moved towards the door.

"I will always remember you Roza."

She nodded trying to hold the tears as he left the room leaving her to drown in her tears.


End file.
